


Homecoming

by MostlyGuy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyGuy/pseuds/MostlyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5 minute Q drabble prompted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

He finally managed to get the key in the lock, having dropped the whole bundle twice on the icy front doorstep. Shivering, he shoved the heavy door open with his right shoulder, hauling his workbag and carrier full of hastily-chosen groceries in behind him. The door slammed and he allowed the bags to thud inelegantly to the floor.  
‘I’m home! Where are you?’ He called into the darkness.  
He clicked on the light and strode through the hallway and into the flat, discarding his duffel coat and scarf along the way.  
‘Where are you, girls? What have you been up to all…?’  
He broke off as the fluorescent light revealed the kitchen. Empty.  
'Where the f…?’  
A frantic scrabbling from outside the back door made his heart beat with anxiety.  
'Oh god, you haven’t…have you not…why didn’t you…’ He unlocked and swung open the door and two long-haired cats bundled through the gap, mewing pitifully.  
He sighed, pushing his fringe out of his face.  
'Look, you know how to use the catflap. I designed it specifically for you. We practiced coming in and out all day yesterday! It responds to your microchips and once you’re in, all you need to do is pass by your bowls and the motion sensor will open the lid!’  
The cats wound themselves around and around his ankles, still meowing.  
He crouched down and stroked them both fondly.  
'Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you two making off with any of my tech, hmm? Too dim to even use a catflap….’ He raised himself from the floor. 'Too dim but very, very cuddly. Now, you want some dinner, hmm?’


End file.
